1. This invention is a rose plant of the miniature rose class which can be grown quite satisfactorily in a greenhouse and as a garden perennial, with protection recommended through the winter in severe climates.
2. The present invention is a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant (Rosa chinensis `minima`), which was created by crossing the following two rose plants: The seed parent is an unnamed and unpatented seedling, red with a white eye in color, created by F. Harmon Saville in 1975. The pollen parent is Rise 'N Shine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,231, also known as Golden Meillandina and Golden Sunblaze, created by Ralph Moore) a clear yellow medium sized miniature. The varietal denomination of this new rose is SAValute.
3. This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class, whose flower and coloring are similar to those of Party Girl (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,598, created by F. Harmon Saville in 1979) having a pale yellow flower with apricot and or pink tones and beginning with a high centered form, and with which it shares the common parent plant Rise 'N Shine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,231 also known as Golden Meillandina and Golden Sunblaze) which has a medium yellow flower.
This new variety is distinguished by:
A. Its pale and medium yellow blooms always flushed with apricot. PA0 B. Miniature flowers of Hybrid Tea form, borne singly and in small sprays. PA0 C. A vigorous, well branched, upright, somewhat compact and spreading habit. PA0 D. Its pleasant fragrance.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. and in San Bernadino County, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.